


Get On Your Knees

by XxIceColdRainxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Get On Your Knees' - Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ball Sucking, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bottom Stiles, Creampie, Dominant Stiles, Edging, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rope Bondage, Songfic, Submissive Jackson, Tied-Up Jackson, Top Jackson, Underage Sex, Unknowing John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIceColdRainxX/pseuds/XxIceColdRainxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Stiles have a little get together every other night, since Jackson totally wants to fuck Stiles. Though, Stiles isn't all so innocent and dorky like Jackson sees him as, but he's more of a dominant, shockingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edging

**Author's Note:**

> 'Get On Your Knees' by Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande totally inspired me to write this fic. I was originally thinking of a 'Sterek' fic thing, but, I just don't see it as that. I see it more of a 'Stackson' type of thing. Anyways, total sex fic as well. Next chapter I'll try and update within' a few hours hopefully! Hope you enjoy this small preview of it for now, though.

"You like that feeling, Jackson?"  
"Mm, yeah, I do..."

"Too bad, I'm afraid I'm going to have to end it." Stiles giggled and pulled his ass away from Jackson's clothed erection, watching as his boyfriend let out a soft growl. He shifted his eyes down and noticed the totally visible wet spot on the front of Jackson's pants. "Ooh, was someone leaking?"

"Stiles..."  
"Yes?"

"Please, let me cum. I want to cum...Please, please!" Jackson groaned and felt his balls ache from not shooting his load. Stiles merely clicked his tongue and walked up close to Jackson, giving the male a kiss on the lips. Jackson happily kissed back, almost hungrily, and felt his and Stiles' tongues flick against one another in each other's mouths. He felt like jizzing right at that point, but Stiles' hand quickly found its way toward his crotch. Jackson felt that hard squeeze that Stiles always did on his balls, to stop him from cumming.

"Nuh-uh-uh, not yet, sweetie."  
"Stiles...Please,"

"No." Stiles let out another giggle and brushed his lips against the other male's cheek, laying soft, gentle kisses. There was a small lick that Stiles decided to do, which made Jackson shiver in delight. "Remember what I said? I want to build you up, so that way, when you finally get to slide your dick inside my ass..." Stiles' words trailed off into a soft whisper, with Stiles continuing to squeeze Jackson's balls through his pants. "You'll explode and fill me up so good."

"Yeah, yeah..." Jackson began to grind himself into Stiles' hand, but was stopped by another squeeze, this time a little harder. "Please, just this once, Stiles, I'm begging you."

"No, Jackson, as I said before."

"Ugh." Jackson grunted and felt Stiles let go, his erection still tented up in his pants. Stiles looked down and gave a soft laugh, while Jackson felt beyond embarrassed. He was in a daze of horniness just a few seconds ago, but now he's feeling pathetic. "I hate you, Stilinski."

"Ooh, the three words I love to hear from your mouth."  
"Whatever."

"You may feel big and bad right now, but you know I can always get you back into your submissive little self." Stiles licked his lips and couldn't wait until tonight. He was getting a little turned on himself, but decided to forget the thought.

"Like I said, whatever. Besides, don't you have that older guy to fuck around with?"

"Derek? No, we're just friends." Stiles smiled. "Let's go, our free period's up."

"I never liked this shitty janitor's closet." Jackson mumbled, walking out of the closet, following behind Stiles. The janitor stood nearby, a small smile on his face as Stiles gave a small wave. Jackson, on the other hand, threw a hundred dollar bill at the man's face. "Thanks for letting us rent your shit room." The man merely shook his head and glared at Jackson.

"Hide your boner, Jax, it's so visible." Stiles whispered to Jackson, the male quickly turning and not facing the view of the other students. The younger boy quickly walked away, turning and winking at Jackson as he left to his class. Jackson merely glared, but opened his locker when he reached it. He began to imagine all the other times Stiles edged him, they were all great, you know, when he was able to cum. It was beyond irritating for Jackson when he had to hold off his load, but it was worth it, he knew it. Especially when he got to fill up Stiles so full that he would leak afterward. Suddenly, Jackson felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly withdrew it and looked at the screen, it was a text from Stiles.

**You're a good boy for holding off, I bet you're just dying to bury yourself in me, aren't you? ;) - Stiles S.**

"Damn it." Jackson growled to himself as he read over the words, feeling himself grow his erection again slowly. "Fucking Stiles..."


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is beyond eager to get his release, but Stiles has other ideas in mind that delay him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make the next chapter the whole sex chapter! Don't worry, it'll be long, but I won't be able to upload until later on, but I'll work on some of it right now!

_**Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees,** _  
_**Baby, just get on your knees.** _  
_**Say pretty please, say pretty please, say pretty please,** _  
_**Baby, just say pretty please.** _

"Two more minutes..."

"You waiting for something, Jackson?" Scott's voice startled him, and he ended up turning around to face Scott with a glare.

"What the hell do you want, McCall?"  
"I'm just asking what you're waiting for?"

"It's none of your business." Jackson mumbled, soon standing up and running out just as the bell rang. Scott watched as Jackson exited and ran down the hallway, raising an eyebrow at the weirdness.

* * *

 **Now, right? - Jackson W.**  
**Nopeeee. We still got a few more hours. - Stiles S.**  
**Few hours?! Wtf, Stilinski! - Jackson W.**  
**I can practically hear your angry tone. - Stiles S.**  
**This is bullshit. - Jackson W.**

"You've held off this long, what's a few more hours, sweetie?" Stiles' voice suddenly snapped Jackson out of his rant he was about to send Stiles. He looked up and noticed Stiles coming toward him, a bright smile and a quick wink.

"A few more hours and I'll probably _kill_ someone."  
"Sounds good. I bet you'll be pretty vicious, right?"  
"You have _no_ idea, Stilinski."

 _**I'll be back at eleven, you just act like a peasant,** _  
_**Got a bow on my panties because my ass is a present.** _  
_**Yeah, it's gooder than Meagan, you look good when you're beggin',** _  
_**I be laughing when you begging me to just put the head in.** _

"Good, I love rough sex." Stiles giggled and leaned in close to Jackson's face, gently brushing his lips up against the other boy's. He earned a shiver from Jackson in return, and a sudden poke in his tummy. "That him?"

"Who else." Jackson growled out, suddenly wrapping his arms possessively around Stiles' waist and tugging him close. His erection rubbed up against the boy's left thigh, giving clear indication. "I need to, right now, please, Stiles." Jackson growled out lowly, keeping his eyes locked on Stiles'. The boy merely sighed and shook his head.

"No, no...You've done this plenty of times before, Jackson, you need to be a good boy and settle down." Stiles pulled himself away and smirked. "Or else you won't be getting my ass tonight."

"I need it, god damn it!" Jackson spoke a little louder, his anger beginning to take over.

"Calm, down." Stiles said slow and commandingly. Jackson shivered with rage, but soon stopped his small tempter tantrum. "Good boy, you'll get to release a little sooner just for calming down." Stiles gave a quick wink, but suddenly threw a pencil down next to Jackson's shoe. "Oops, I need to get that."

"What?" Jackson narrowed his eyes at the pencil, then looked up at Stiles. "Stiles, that's stu--" In the middle of his sentence, Jackson suddenly felt Stiles' hot breath against the front of his pants. He felt the slow, gentle lick that Stiles gave to the front of Jackson's pants. His erection grew 10x bigger, at least, that's what Jackson thought.

 _**Let me sit on your face, it's okay, you could play with it,** _  
_**When I'm bouncing, it chill out, and don't you make a mistake with it.** _  
_**Let me see what you're workin' with, if I'm ridin', I'm murkin' it,** _  
_**Slow grindin', I'm twerkin' it, yeah, I bagged him, I Birkin'd it.** _

"Just a quick tease before I leave," Stiles giggled and stood up, placing his pencil he dropped back into his right pocket. Jackson stood still, breathing a bit heavily and trying to think of something else to kill his erection. "See you later." Stiles grinned and quickly made his leave, not giving a chance for Jackson to grab him or yell at him. The older teen watched as Stiles joined Scott, the two walking into the school.

* * *

"I've gotta occupy myself." Jackson said as he looked around his room. He glared at his flat screen and rose an eyebrow. He hadn't watched TV in quite a long time, so he believed it wouldn't hurt if he watched whatever was on nowadays.

**2 more hours, Jax! - Stiles S.**

_**I don't need a dozen roses,** _  
_**You ain't gotta wine and dine me, no.**  _  
_**I don't need a pretty poet,** _  
_**Ooh, gettin' all emotional.** _

"Great." Jackson sighed with relief, just two more hours of suffering with blue balls before he could finally release. He moved his hand down and rubbed his bulge over his pants, giving a gentle sigh once again. Jackson then made his way over toward his bed and laid himself down, laying face down as he thought about every other time. "Every other time with Stiles..." Jackson said to himself as he remembered, all of them were good, especially when he could release so much inside Stiles. In his mouth, in his ass, even on his face when he wanted to be covered in Jackson's wonderful cum. He turned on the TV eventually, switching the channel to a cooking show that he had never seen before.

 _**You gotta beg for it, beg for it,** _  
_**I wanna see you lookin' up!** _  
_**Baby, I'mma need you to beg!...For it!** _

"And today, we will be squirting on some sauce, making sure to cover it all up in the yummy sauce." The TV Cook was speaking to the camera with a bright smile on his face. Jackson's mind quickly went to dirty thoughts at the man's statement.

"Oh, god." Jackson mumbled, he then rolled in his bed and brought one of his pillows to his chest. He wrapped himself around it, and began to grind his crotch against the bottom of the pillow, beginning to hump it. He was in need of release, very badly, but he knew he couldn't. Stiles would deprive him if he did, and he couldn't havee that. "Damn everything." Jackson growled and stopped his humping, rolling on his bed once again.

* * *

 _ **Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees,**_  
_**Baby, just get on your knees.**_  
_**Say pretty please, say pretty please, say pretty please,**_  
_**Baby, just say pretty please.**_  
  
"Almost done..."

"Hey, Stiles! I'm going to be working night shift again, you going to be okay tonight?"

"Yeah, dad! Night!" Stiles shouted, soon finishing his knot on the rope he had tied to the ends of his bed. "Finally." He sighed happily and looked at his work. All he had to do was get Jackson here, tie him up, and begin to torture him, sexually. That's what he's always wanted to do to Jackson, and tonight, it would come true. "He should be pretty built up in his balls by now," Stiles said to himself as he walked around his room, arranging some things, and obtaining a blindfold from his drawer. He placed the blindfold onto the bed, giving a soft hum to himself, but was soon interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Stiles! What're you doin' tonight? My mom's working a late shift, and I'm pretty bored. Wanna come over and play some games?"  
"Oh, Scott. Uh, I'm actually going to be busy tonight."  
"With what?"

"Some..." Stiles turned his head, staring at his bed, the ropes and the blindfold. "Uh, research on some mythical creatures and what not."

 _**Gimme brain, assume the position,** _  
_**Make me way smarter like you was a magician.** _  
_**Paid my dues and tuiton, it's good for your nutrition,** _  
_**Good head like a beautician, got me twitchin', finish your mission.** _

"Why?" Scott questioned, somehow annoying Stiles for once actually.

"Just 'cause, you know, if you run into one of these creatures and we need information on it and such." Stiles held his breath, hoping it was enough to satisfy Scott's curiosity.

"...Yeah, I guess, you're right. Good luck, then. If you want to come over, you're free to, once you're done and stuff."  
"Thanks, Scott. Later."

"Later." Scott hung up, allowing Stiles to do the same right after. The boy gave a gentle sigh and looked over toward the clock, seven o'clock. Perfect time.

"Time to bring Jackson over, hopefully he's up to being tortured, sexually." Stiles smirked and began to scroll through his contacts on his phone. He found Jackson's name and began to call him, placing the phone to his ear. He looked at his bed once again, already imagining what tonight would be like.

"Stiles! Stiles--"

"Oh, calm down, Jax. It's time."  
"It's time?"  
"It's time, I'll be waiting for you, Jax."

"I'll be right over." Jackson said on the other end, quickly hanging up. Stiles giggled to himself and imagined how eager and relieved Jackson must be feeling now.

 _**You make me cum down, make it run down,** _  
_**I'mma need you to give these other dudes the run down.** _  
_**You got that legendary, this shit is freak, scary,** _  
_**Got me seein' them fireworks, I'm on my Kate Perry.** _

* * *

" _Hurry_ the _fuck_ up, _idiot!_ " Jackson yelled at himself as he struggled to ready himself before he left to Stiles' house. He sprayed on some cologne, knowing well enough that Stiles loved Jackson's cologne's smell. He then threw on some new clothing, a black tank top with a button-up shirt over it, and some boxers and jeans. He quickly threw on his shoes and stood, quickly fixing his hair as he practically ran out the door and toward his car. Even if it was just sex, Jackson still felt the need to dress up, smell good and look good for the occasion. He quickly entered his vehicle, started the engine and drove out of his driveway. In a quick flash, Jackson was on the road and speeding toward Stiles' house...


	3. Caressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Stiles begin the first part of their night together, but get an unexpected visitor.

_**I don't need a dozen roses,** _   
_**You ain't gotta wine and dine me, no!** _   
_**I don't need a pretty poet,** _   
_**Ooh, gettin' all emotional!** _

"He got here fast." Stiles narrowed his eyes at the sight of Jackson pulling into his driveway in a quick action. His eyes widened when Jackson stepped out as quick as he could, falling down in the process. He quickly stood up and ran up toward Stiles' door, leaving the boy in a giggle fit from how clumsy Jackson was getting.

"Stiles! Stiles, I'm here!" Jackson yelled as he began to bang on the door now, licking his lips as he waited for the boy, who was taking all his time. "Stiles!"

"I'm comin', calm down." Stiles grinned and took his time, watching the door from the staircase. He heard the loud bangs, which turned vicious when Jackson began to grow angry. "What did I say about your anger?"

"..." Jackson stood silent, breathing in and out slowly, and while doing so, rubbing himself. He twitched at the sudden wet spot on the front of his pants.

"Okay, I'm--"  
"Stiles, I--"  
"You have a wet spot already, huh?"

"I...Y-Yeah, I do." Jackson quickly realized that Stiles was in control now, starting at this moment. He only hoped he could release soon. Jackson watched as Stiles smiled brightly and knelt down, poking at Jackson's wet spot on his pants. The touch quickly caused his erection to grow, making the older boy bite on his bottom lip.

"Need to be out of those, Jackson?"  
"Yes, yes, I do..."  
"I don't hear--"

"Please, please, Stiles, let me be free. Please, I need to release my erection that's so hard, 'cause of you." Jackson fell down onto his knees, looking up at Stiles with needy eyes. Stiles narrowed his at the sight, giving a small frown. Though, his frown only lasted for a few seconds, as it turned into a smirk.

_**You gotta beg for it, beg for it,** _   
_**I wanna see you lookin' up!** _   
_**Baby, I'mma need you to beg!...For it!** _

"Alright...Get in here, Jackson, and walk upstairs. When we're both in my room, you can get naked, got it?" Stiles quickly stepped aside, watching as the boy stood up and gave a nod.

"Stiles..." Jackson said, walking in to notice the bed and the ropes. His eyes widened, but he was suddenly startled by Stiles' hand being placed on his erection. The younger boy squeezed the clothed boner, giving a smile to the older boy aferward.

"What'd I say?"  
"Clothes off."

"Yup." Stiles stepped back and watched as Jackson began to undress himself, not as quickly as he had threw on his clothes though. He took his time, and the only thing he had on left were his boxers, which were tented. "Feel good already?" Stiles asked in a gentle whisper, coming close to Jackson and being a few inches from his face. Jackson gave a simple nod, not saying anything else. He also breathed a bit heavily, and kept his eyes on Stiles', the younger boy being composed.

"I--"

"Shh." Stiles quickly said, not wanting the boy to speak at all. He brought his hands up and rested them on Jackson's shoulders. Stiles brought his face close to Jackson's neck, rubbing his nose up against the other male's skin and inhaling. He immediately recognized the wonderful cologne that Jackson wore at school, and it turned him on as well. "You're wearing the cologne I love." Stiles simply said, pulling himself away and stepping back a little, his hands still on Jackson's shoulders. The older boy gave a nod and a small hint of a smile. "Well, you're a good little boy for doing so, making me swell in my pants too."

"Mm." Jackson mumbled, soon making his move and scooting a bit closer to Stiles, his hands going down to hold the younger boy's waist.

"Ah-ah, when did I say you could touch me?" Stiles gave a soft hum, soon pushing Jackson down, the older boy stumbling and landing on the floor. Jackson looked up at Stiles, a bit angry, but was soon subdued when Stiles made his way on top of him. The younger boy straddled Jackon underneath him, his clothed ass brushing against the older boy's erection that hid behind his boxers.

"Can I..."  
"Hmm..."  
"Please? Pretty please?"

_**'Cause we are just animals,** _   
_**Baby, it's primal!** _   
_**I want you on all fours,** _   
_**And before I let you walk, you gotta show me how you crawl!** _

"You're so pathetic when you beg," Stiles laughed at the words that came from Jackson's mouth, but noticed the desperate look. "Go ahead." He said, soon feeling Jackson's hands on his back, that quickly move down to squeeze Stiles' ass. The younger boy let out a soft moan when Jackson laid a quick slap to his left cheek.

"It'd be better if you were unclothed too." Jackson mumbled, feeling Stiles' lips drift across his neck and up to his cheek. The younger boy gave a quick lick, tasting the older boy who was admiring his ass currently. Stiles gave a simple hum, but soon stood up.

"Stay down." Stiles said, staring down at Jackson as he stayed in place. He began to wiggle out of his pants, leaving his adorable Batman briefs on that looked a bit tight on him. Jackson watched in silent awe, his eyes widening as he saw the revealing of Stiles' slender, pale skin. It wasn't the first time, but, he awas always in awe of Stiles. "There." Stiles smirked, soon taking his original spot on top of Jackson, bringing his lips down and placing them againt Jackson's. The two's kiss was gentle, sweet and simple. But, it quickly turned into a slobby, rough kiss instead. Stiles' tongue played along with Jackson's, the two's eyes shut as they felt each other as well. Jackson kept his hands on Stiles' cheeks, squeezing occasionally, while Stiles ran his hands down the other boy's chest, admiring the muscular physique.

"More." Jackson suddenly said, snapping Stiles out of his daze from the sloppy kiss they just had. The young boy felt the older boy's erection poking at his ass, and soon realized that Jackson was grinding himself up against his ass.

"Jackson," Stiles softly said, running his hand up the older boy's chest. He had his index and thumb fingers on Jackson's right nipple and giving a gentle pinch, snapping the older boy out of his sexual daze. "Stop."

"S-Sorry." Jackson quickly said, inhaling and exhaling. Stiles clicked his tongue, suddenly remembering that his bed was ready and waiting for Jackson. The younger boy quickly stood up, soon pointing at the bed.

"On the bed, Jackson, it's time to have some fun." Stiles grinned and watched as Jackson stood up slowly, looking a bit hesitant at the sight of the ropes. "Oh, don't worry, it's not going to be pain related or anything, just simply tying you up." The young boy lightly shoved Jackson toward the bed, watching as the older boy made his way onto it. He was preparing to take off his boxers, but Stiles stopped him. "No, no. Keep those on, don't want you revealing that big guy yourself, I want to do it." Stiles watched closely as Jackson nodded and laid on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

"Do I--"  
"No. I do it. Just lay back, spread yourself, and prepare for the ropes!"

_**If you want it all,** _   
_**It's non negotiable!** _   
_**So do as I say,** _   
_**If you wanna get the job, you better know who's the boss!** _

"Alright..." Jackson was a bit disturbed by how Stiles was so eager to be doing this, but did as he was commanded to do. He felt the ropes being tied around his wrists and then his ankles, soon being spread out and stuck to the bed. Stiles was at his right, grinning like a crazy person.

"Perfect." Stiles simply said, and soon revealed a black blindfold. "Ready, Jackson?"

"You didn't say I had to put on a blindfold!"  
"Well, you do. It's part of my fun...Besides, it's more fun that way."  
"I wouldn't be able to see you..."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll easily tell it's me. Plus, I want to surprise you...You wouldn't know what I'm going to be doing, which is an advantage for me." Stiles watched as Jackson gave a glare, but it changed to him closing his eyes and sighing.

"Okay...Fine. You can put the blindfold on me."

"You didn't have a decision either way." Stiles giggled and shook his head, soon earning another glare from Jackson. He quickly hid the older boy's eyes, placing the blindfold on Jackson and earning a small grunt from him as well. "Tsk, don't try and act dominant now, you gave that up three months ago! You said I could be in control, that you love it." Stiles grinned at the sudden silence from Jackson, he had nothing to say in response to what he had just said. "Now, beg..."

* * *

"Where's Stiles?"  
"Uh, at his house. Why?"

"I need him to gain some information on a creature for me." Derek grumbled into the phone, listening to the faint sound of Scott's TV on the other end.

"He said he was doing some research on his own tonight, he might be looking up whatever you need him to look up." Scott jammed his fingers onto the buttons on his game controller. "Fuck!"

"Alright, thanks, have fun with your little game." Derek quickly hung up before Scott could say another word. The man immediately made his way to Stiles' house, running through the woods in a swift movement, soon coming up to the house. "Should probably go in through the window, door might be locked..." Derek analyzed the house, soon finding a faint light coming from Stiles' window. The man made a quick movement up the house, landing on the rooftops and making his way toward the window. Once coming up to it, he attempted to open it himself, but found it was locked. He gave a grunt and jumped down from his spot on the roof, soon landing at the back door of the boy's house.

* * *

"You like that, Jackson?"  
"Y-Yeah..."

"Good." Stiles smiled, watching Jackson as the older boy's face shifted to different looks of pleasure. He then noticed the smile formed on his face as Stiles had his right hand moving across Jackson's abs and chest, giving a small caress. The younger boy's hand soon moved downward, with Stiles' palm gently drifting across the waistband of Jackson's boxers. He lifted up the waistband, soon moving his hand inside a little and coming across the patch of pubic hair Jackson had that Stiles admired.

_**I don't need a dozen roses,** _   
_**You ain't gotta wine and dine me, no!** _   
_**I don't need a pretty poet,** _   
_**Ooh, gettin' all emotional!** _

"So good..." Jackson commented, jerking up and thrusting his tented cock upward, hoping to find Stiles' mouth coming down on him. Stiles withdrew his hand and watched as Jackson thrust upward, forming a grin on his face.

"You want me to put it in my mouth, sweetie?"  
"Yes, yes, please. Pretty please, please suck me. I need it, badly, please!"

"Hmm..." Stiles was about to pull out Jackson's cock and begin sucking on it, but was suddenly distracted by a shadow coming from his window. He turned his head, raising an eyebrow and suddenly hearing a loud thump. The younger boy's eyes suddenly widened when he realized it could be Derek, since he's the only one who could do such things. The young boy quickly stood up and ran his right hand across Jackson's chest, giving a soft sigh. "I'll be right back, Jackson. I need to tend to something right quick..."

"Okay." Jackson shifted in his spot, feeling Stiles' presence immediately leave the room, and he was left alone...With his boner.

* * *

"Might be best to try and knock..." Derek narrowed his eyes at the doorknob, soon reaching in to grab a hold of it. "Or, check if it's already open..."

"What the hell do you want, Derek?" Stiles' voice suddenly startled Derek, alarming the man as he was just about to open the door himself. He noticed the boy peeking from the door, only opening it a little. Derek could easily tell the boy was more than likely naked or something.

"I need you to search up..." Derek was in the middle of his sentence, but suddenly smelled...Arousal. From two people, one of them he knew, Stiles, and the other from someone he was unacquainted with...That Jackson kid.

_**You gotta beg for it, beg for it,** _   
_**I wanna see you lookin' up!** _   
_**Baby, I'mma need you to beg!...For it!** _

"Search up what?"

"Nevermind that," Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles, noticing the sudden look of terror on his face. "Why are you with that Jackson kid?"


	4. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jackson finally complete their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long-while update of this chapter, I was busy in real life a bit. Plus, my laptop decided to update without warning me and I lost all the work I had on this and I had to restart again. Ughugh. Anyways, hope you all liked this fanfic!

_**I don't need a dozen roses,** _  
_**You ain't gotta wine and dine me, no!** _  
_**I don't need a pretty poet,** _  
_**Ooh, gettin' all emotional!** _

"What does it matter to you, anyways?"  
"It matters to me 'cause you and him never liked each other."

"Well, things have changed." Stiles glared at Derek, as well as raising an eyebrow to wonder why he would care about what was happening between them. Then he saw it, the look of jealousy in Derek's eyes, but the man looked away as quick as he could. The boy smiled to himself, knowing now.

"For the good or for the bad?"

"What do you think?" Stiles gave a lick of his lips, making it very visible to Derek's view. The man shifted in his spot after the boy had done that, making Stiles grin. "What's wrong? Got something to tell me?"

"Just that you need to search up a creature called an Emere..." Derek swallowed hard, sudden tasting and smelling the arousal coming off of Stiles. The boy quickly nodded and smiled, opening the door a bit.

"Want to come in?"  
"No."

"Well, alright then..." Stiles watched as Derek quickly turned away after his answer, making a path toward the woods. Suddenly, he was stopped by Stiles' shouting. "Hey!...If you want to come back later, or tomorrow...I'll be waiting." Derek didn't respond and continued on walking, making Stiles sigh and close the door.

* * *

"Almost..." Jackson struggled in his rope binds, but feeling them begin to slip after a few tugs here and there. He wanted to be free, to hold the younger boy in his arms, to pin him down and take his ass.

"Jackson, I'm back." Stiles' sudden voice startled the older boy, making him freeze and stop his tugging. He soon felt the presence of the younger boy in the room, hearing the door close and lock again. Jackson let out a soft sigh.

"Finally..." Jackson sounded relieved, making Stiles smile at the thought.

"Uh-huh...Now, where were we? I forgot." Stiles grinned brightly and watched the frown Jackson began to make. The older boy struggled again, thrusting his hips upward and making his hard cock visible to Stiles' eyesight.

"This."  
"Oh, yes, thanks for reminding me."

"Sure." Jackson spoke in an angry tone now, but soon felt the anger wash away at the sudden warm, wet feeling around his cock. The older boy let out a moan and shivered, feeling the hairs on his body stand from the intense pleasure he felt from just the sucking. That's what happens when he's held off for so long, always sensitive to every little thing.

"I'm guessing someone's all behaved now?" Stiles pulled himself off the other male's erection, giving a gentle lick at the head. Jackson gave a quick nod, groaning and moving his hips upward, poking the cock's head at the younger boy's mouth.

"More."

"Alright." Stiles licked his lips and began to go down again, his tongue moving from the older boy's head all the way down to the base of his shaft. Jackson sighed happily and enjoyed the moment as much as he could, and held off so he wouldn't blow. The younger boy began to drift downward, pulling himself off the older boy's cock but still paying attention to it. The boy's tongue began to travel from his base all the way down to the ballsacs that hung there, also needing some attention. Stiles grinned at the sudden flinch he got from Jackson.

"Whoa..."  
"Yeah, whoa."

"You never..." Jackson inhaled sharply and felt his left ball begin rolled in Stiles' mouth, the gentle sucks and licks being intense for him. Stiles then moved onto the right, keeping his eyes staring up at Jackson and observing as the man shifted, moaned and began to pant lightly.

"I know, I never did this before, but now I do." Stiles, after finishing up on the older boy's right ball, sat up in his bed and rested his hands on Jackson's legs. He watched as the male began to struggle in his binds again, so very eager. "Still trying to get out of those? I told you--"

"And you were wrong." Jackson suddenly broke out of his left arm bind, the rope falling and freeing his arm. He began to take off his blindfold, a large grin on his face at him being free now. His eyes adjusted on the person before him, which was Stiles in his natural, beautiful glory with his tight Batman briefs on. Jackson felt himself begin to leak, but, now wasn't the time. He had to get out of these binds and claim his prize.

"You, you weren't..." Stiles' eyes widended at the sight, but inside, he felt happy. Jackson would now take control and their usual routine of this will finally commence, or maybe something more.

"I know, but now I am, and I'm going to take what's mine." Jackson had broken out of his other binds, and was finally free. He sat tall, towering over Stiles a bit, and had a menacing grin on his face. Stiles merely stared up at him, giving a soft blush and having eager, wide eyes. "Turn around, now."

"Oh, so you're the dominant now?"  
"Somewhat."

"Hmm," Stiles did as he was told, but teasingly moving at a slow pace and fakely yawning. Jackson gave a growl and a glare, soon grabbing onto the boy's hips and pulling him back toward him. The older boy tugged down the Batman briefs, throwing them aside. Jackson was soon poking Stiles' pink, tight asshole with his hard dick. Both boys shivered in delight at the touch of each other, but Jackson had other things in mind before he got to the main attraction.

"Since you decided to try something new..." Jackson shifted in his spot, watching Stiles as the boy was listening closely to him. He moving his shaft upward, beginning to rub it into the younger boy's ass cheeks in a slow motion. "I'd like to try something new as well."

"Like what?" Stiles asked, clenching his cheeks around the older boy's cock as it rubbed between them. He was then left with nothing as Jackson pulled away, but shifted in his spot.

"Don't turn around, and you'll see."  
"Why? I want to see."

"And you will...Well, feel." Jackson was then facing Stiles' ass as it was presented to him, his tongue eager to dive into the boy's pink hole. Stiles let out a sudden gasp when he felt the wetness circling his pink hole, and two hands gripping his cheeks.

"Oh, my gosh, Jackson!"  
"Shh."

"Ah..." Stiles' voice became a bit high pitched, feeling the older boy's tongue travel around his hole some more. Soon enough, Stiles felt the wet tongue slide inside of him and begin to pleasure his asshole. Jackson was happy to taste the boy and eat him out, his tongue circling around the tight heat that he would soon penetrate and cream.

"Such a good taste, I missed it."  
"You haven't had it since three weeks ago, I've gotten tight since then."

"I noticed." Jackson mumbled into the boy's hole, continuing to dive his tongue in and out, soon releasing himself. Stiles let out a soft groan, feeling the absence of the older boy's tongue in his hole.

"You going to put it in now?"  
"Not yet."

"Oh, revenge, huh? For me teasing you all day?" Stiles let out a giggle and shook his ass, hoping it would tempt Jackson. It did, a little, but Jackson held his ground and immediately pushed two fingers into Stiles' hole as substitute for his tongue. The younger boy quickly shot up and gasped, letting out a small squeak. "Oh!"

 _**You gotta beg for it, beg for it,** _  
_**I wanna see you lookin' up!** _  
_**Baby, I'mma need you to beg!...For it!** _

"Have to open you up a little," Jackson chuckled and felt in control now, sliding his fingers in and out of the boy. Stiles gave a gentle nod and clenched his hole around the fingers as they slid in, making Jackson admire the sight. "Wow, that's tight."

"Told you." Stiles looked back and gave a quick wink, but was soon moaning out from the twisting of Jackson's fingers. The older boy grinned and blushed red at the sight, wanting to push his cock in and begin already.

"Feeling a little dry though..." Jackson commented at the loss of the wetness. He then reached out and grabbed onto Stiles' chin, turning the younger boy's head to him and winking. "But I got an idea."

"Oh?" Stiles stuck out his tongue and licked his lips slowly and seductively. Jackson gave a chuckle and nodded his head, soon taking the fingers out of Stiles' asshole. The young boy let out a soft whine, but was soon silenced by the fingers now entering into his mouth.

"Suck, Stiles."

"Yes, master." Stiles winked and began to suckle on the fingers now, rolling his tongue along the older boy's digits. Jackson shuddered and blushed at the words Stiles had said beforehand. The two stared at one another as Stiles sucked, the young boy's eyes drifting down Jackson's muscular physique and reaching his hard dick. The older boy watched Stiles' eyes, then looked down to his own erection with a grin.

"Wanting it?"

"So much." Stiles pulled the older boy's fingers out of his mouth and licked his lips once more. "I'm sure you're wanting it as well, right?"

"Of course." Jackson grinned and quickly made his way behind Stiles, pushing the younger boy down against the bed. Stiles felt his hips grabbed onto and held, soon his puckered asshole being poked at with Jackson's hard, leaking cock.

"So fast, let's just hope you can hold off long enough this time." Stiles let out a dark giggle and turned to be faced with a scowl from Jackson.

"What does that mean?"  
"Well, you didn't last that long last time...Blew your load two minutes in."

"I promise you, I'll last longer this time." Jackson growled out and gripped onto Stiles' shoulders. "You'll be begging for me to stop."

"We'll see, Jax." Stiles was then pushed down onto the bed again, his face stuffed into a pillow. The young boy was then shooken to the core when he was invaded by Jackson's hard dick that slipped in a bit easy, but still hurt. Stiles then bit down onto his bottom lip and swore that Jackson has gotten bigger somehow.

"I'm in control now." Jackson had grunted out as he began to thrust at his own pace, which wasn't anything slow. The younger boy let out a moan and nodded his head, licking his drying lips. The two were in sync, with Jackson thrusting into the tight heat and Stiles pushing back against him, trying to get Jackson to go in balls deep.

"Oh, you are, you so are!" Stiles whined out and clenched himself tight around the invading cock, soon hearing Jackson moan out and get a tighter grip on him. The two were now in a hard, non-stop fuck session that gave them both complete ecstasy.

"So fucking tight and warm, I love it." Jackson clenched his teeth and let out some more growls, his cock sliding in deep. He held himself there, enjoying the warm feeling around his shaft. Stiles then moaned out and began to pant as Jackson thrusted once again, harder and faster this time around. The older boy began to thrust a bit quicker, having the stamina to do so. As he did, he felt his balls slap against the area between Stiles' ass and balls, the sweat soon forming on both of their bodies. "Oh, fuck, Stiles!"

"Ah, Jax, come on, please, faster!"  
"Please, huh?"

"Yes, please, pretty please, harder!" Stiles turned onto his side and lifted his leg leg, with Jackson grabbing onto it and holding it still. The older boy began to put everything into his thrusts, his cock slipping all the way in and being dragged out, the same routine over and over again. Stiles felt his own cock at full erection, but he didn't dare touch it. He wanted the older boy to make him cum, that would be something magnificent.

"Ready, Stiles? I, I can't keep going!" Jackson panted and felt his lips dry, soon licking over them and observing the sight of a totally submissive Stiles. The young boy nodded his head, merely answering in pants and loud moans. Jackson then gave a soft groan, beginning to speed up his thrusts again once he gained enough stamina. The two were now on the verge of exploding, with Jackson's left hand holding Stiles' left leg up and the other gripping his hip. The older boy kept his eyes on Stiles' face, noticing the closed eyes and wide, opened mouth that let out noises of pleasure.

"Please, fill me, Jackson, please, fill me to the brim! I want it!" Stiles cried out and felt his own cock begin to squirt his warm, white load that sprayed along Stiles' bed. Jackson grunted out and let out a loud, dominating shout that sounded primal almost. Soon enough, the young boy felt Jackson slow his thrusts and the warm feeling began to form in his asshole, meaning the older boy had finally came.

"Fuck! Stiles!" Jackson gritted through his teeth, pushing in balls deep as he rested against the boy. He felt his jets of warm, sticky cum fill up Stiles to the brim, with it over-flooding a little as Jackson felt his balls being coated with small amounts of his own cum. "So much..." He noted, thinking he wouldn't stop as he kept on shooting.

"Yeah..." Stiles felt the trickling of Jackson's jizz as it traveled down into the small space between the two and the warm feeling filling him to the brim.

"Ah...I'm pulling out, Stiles..."  
"Okay."

"Shit," Jackson watched himself as he slowly withdrew his cock, the softening length coated in his white cream and a small squelching sound filling the air. The sound came from Stiles' hole as he had exited, Jackson's eyes staring at the whiteness that filled Stiles. "That was great, Stiles..." Jackson said through small pants and a gentle sigh.

"Mmhm," Stiles continued to lay there, feeling the warmness drip around his hole and was spread along the outside of his hole too. He soon sat up after a few short minutes of the two just breathing and going over what had just happened. The young boy smiled brightly at the older boy, who simply smiled back and leaned in. The two were then lip-locked, their gentle, small kiss soon turning into a sort-of loving one that was filled with some passion.

"I...I loved, this. We have to do it again, soon." Jackson pulled away after a short while, licking his lips over and tasting Stiles. The younger boy gave a nod and winked.

"Whenever you want, just come to me and I'll be sure to start this all over again."  
"Does it really have to start with you edging me?"

"Of course! It's how we build you up, silly." Stiles grinned and poked Jackson's nose gently with his finger. The older boy gave a sigh and chuckled lightly.

"Fine."  
"Good, no use arguing with me!"

"Nah, never is." Jackson quickly came behind Stiles, tugging the boy down with him as he laid himself onto the boy's bed. Stiles giggled and felt Jackson's hands wrap around his waist, holding him close to the older boy's chest. The two laid there, watching the moonlight that shined into the room from the window.

"So you're staying the night?"  
"Might as well...It's two AM."

"Oh, what the, I didn't even notice." Stiles' eyes widened a little, but he was then soothed by Jackson's gentle grip on him.

"It's alright, we're fine like this...When does your dad come home?"  
"Nine, but you'll be out by that time."

"We'll see." Jackson chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss onto the back of Stiles' neck, feeling the boy shift in his embrace.

"Guess so." Stiles giggled and felt the kiss. He wanted to do something that would feel sweet and warm like Jackson had just done, but ended up grinding his ass back into Jackson's crotch like he did this morning.

"So eager for another session?"  
"Yup!"

 _**Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees,** _  
_**Baby, just get on your knees!** _  
_**Say pretty please, say pretty please, say pretty please,** _  
_**Baby, just say pretty please!** _


End file.
